Toyota Mob/Chronology
January 2008: Finn and Miss Lily The Pink gave birth to Stop it, Morgs, VTYF007 and VTYP005. Finn took female dominance long with Greegan as dominant male. March 2008: VTYF007 died. June 2008: VTYP005 died. July 2008: Finn, Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken left the group to formed the Sequoia with a Commandos female Benzedrine. Ju Drop took over the dominance. August 2008: Van Der Westhuizen and Bracken rejoined the Toyota. Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop gave birth to Kriple Jam, Paymister, Superman, Langman, VTYP012 and VTYP013. September 2008: Miss Lily The Pink became the leader. Ju Drop disapeares October 2008: Ju Drop was Last Seen. VTYP012 and VTYP013 died. November 2008: Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth to 5 pups. December 2008: All pups were predated, Stop it was pregnant, Van Der Westhuizen left the group and joined the Sequoia group. Bracken disappeared. January 2009: Stop it aborted and Miss Lily The Pink was pregnant. February 2009: Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth to Cap'n, Mrs Ball and Ed Harcourt March 2009: Langman disappeared. April 2009: Miss Lilly The Pink aborted and Stop it was pregnant. May 2009: Stop itaborted. Morgs was absent from the group.. June 2009: Morgs was Last Seen and Paymister was absent. July 2009: Paymister return to the group. August 2009: Miss Lilly the Pink was pregnant, Stop it is evicted, Superman and Paymister went roving at the Whiskers. September 2009: Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to Hoodwink, VTYP023, Bamboozle and Otmar deBunwich. Stop it is absent. October 2009: Stop it left the group, and joined a wild meerkat and Axel, Prieska and Lutzputz. November 2009: Miss Lilly the Pink was pregnant. December 2009: Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to VTYP026 and Rafola. January 2010: Miss Lilly the Pink was pregnent. VTYP026 disappeared group encounterd wild group ones. February 2010: Miss Lilly the Pink gave birth to five pups. VTYM023 was. predated March 2010: Five pups at the end of the month April 2010: Nothing happend this month May 2010: Encounter with Whiskers. Superman and Paymister went roving at the Whiskers June 2010: Miss Lilly the Pink wa pregnant. Paymister went roving July 2010: Miss LiIly the Pink was pregnant. Paymister, Superman and Ed Harcourt went roving. August 2010: '''Cap'n died. '''September 2010: Miss Lilly the Pink was pregnant. Bamboozle lost her litter. Superman,Paymister and Ed Harcourt went roving October 2010: VTYP036 was predated. Greegan, Ed Harcourt, Otmar deBunwich, Rafola, Superman and Paymister went roving. Bramley, Phoenix, Zoltan, Gazebo, Rozza and Gump all visited. November 2010: '''Miss Lilly the Pink aborted. Superman and Paymister went roving. Kori, Twix, Rolo, Rococo and Wolfie visisted. Superman, Paymister and Mrs Ball were absent. '''December 2010: Miss Lilly the Pink and Kriple Jan were pregnant. Greegan died so Paymister took as the dominant male. One encounted JaXX and Whiskers each. Mrs. Ball, Ed Harcourt, Otmar deBunwich and VTYM029 were absent. '''Janaury 2011: '''Miss Lilly The Pink gave birth to an unknwon number of pups. Kriple Jan aborted. Paymister, Superman and Ed Harcourt went roving. Category:Group Histories Category:Mob sub-pages